A Simple Request
by GoldenTrio1997
Summary: Starts out with hatred and ends quite differently...what happens in between well you'll just have to read to find out Rose/Scorpius Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the storyline and random extra characters :)

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

It was the first of September and platform nine and three-quarters was buzzing with people. From scared looking first years to nostalgic parents the place was black with people. A large group of red heads with a few blondes and brunettes dotted in, had converged around the middle of the platform. Several cries of 'look out for each other' and 'enjoy your year' swirled from the group as about half a dozen children boarded the train on their next year of education at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The group divided up once on board the train and Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, both entering their 7th and last year at Hogwarts made their way through the train to find an empty compartment they could sit in. They came upon a compartment with a handsome blonde occupant, Scorpius was his name. 'Al!' exclaimed Scorpius, 'Scorp! How are you! I've missed you all summer man' replied Al. Albus stepped into the compartment and began to chat earnestly with his best friend. They had met as first years on this very train and had been inseparable since. Both being Gryffindors and with dear ambitions to become aurors on leaving school they had got on great. Rose had followed Albus into the compartment and planked herself on the seat across from Scorpius and Albus. 'Weasley' Scorpius acknowledged coldly, 'Malfoy' came the curt reply. Albus looked in disbelief between both Rose and Scorpius 'Its our last year! Can you not be civil with each other for one year. You don't even know why you hate each other, it's simply down to old prejudice which you would have had no idea about had you no been told'. At this point Rose tried to but in over Al but he returned to her a look which she knew meant not to argue. Scorpius let out a long sigh and finally both he and Rose agreed for the sake of their last year they would be civil towards each other.

The Great Feast at the start of the year was always a welcome tradition with hungry students after their long journey from London. What was even more welcome to the 2nd to 7th years was the sorting, a time when they could laugh as streams of quivering first years lined up to be told what house they would belong to. After the feast was had and all was full professor McGonagall stood up to begin the start of term notices. She read out the usual notices and concluded with one which the seventh years were truly excited about. 'This year we have decided to bring back the old systems of prefects and head boy and girl. The staff and myself feel that it is a necessary part of school life that has been missing for quite a while. Prefects and the head boy and girl will all be seventh years and will assist with teachers in providing rules are enforced and will also be able to hand out punishments for broken rules, your head boy and girl will also be like a guardian to you all, they will be someone you can come to with problems and we believe the students we have chosen will be able to do that well. Head boy and girl will also get their own common room and living quarters but will also be able to access their old common rooms. Prefects are Susan Bones, Seamus McLaggen, Amie Bell, Albus Potter, Robert Zabini and Amanda Thomas. This years head girl will be Rose Weasley and head boy will be Scorpius Malfoy'.

Suddenly a shriek was heard from the gryffindor table

'I can not and will not live with him'

'Rose calm down, you will barely see him'

'Al how can I live with him. You know how much he teases me.'

During this exchange professor McGonagall had ended her speech with a dismissal, a dismissal for everyone except Scorpius and Rose. As everyone got up to leave the table Al looked sympathetically at Rose 'Don't worry Rosie it will be fine'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the storyline and random extra characters :)

Chapter 2: Truce?

Rose sat stoney face as she waited for the rest of the student to leave the hall before she could find out where her new dorm was with the dreaded ferret. Finally Professor McGonagall descended from the top table and both Rose and Scorpius stood to great her. 'Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley I hope you are satisfied with your role as head boy and girl and I hope you live up to my expectations of fulfilling your duty correctly. I will now take you to your new dorm. Please follow me' Scorpius was the first to follow the professor out of the hall wearing the same blank expression as Rose, neither of them were too thrilled to be made live together. Suddenly McGonagall came to an abrupt halt 'Here is the portrait that leads to your common room. I will leave you now as to set up a password and settle in and please do try for the sake of your roles to at least be civil with each other.' Rose and Scorpius looked at each other mirroring a face of shock. How did she know they hated each other? With another glance they were left alone to settle on a new password. Of course with it being Scorpius and Rose a fight ensued. An hour later they were still standing there arguing over a password, both too stubborn to give in to each other. The portraits around their sealed entrance began to get restless and in the end Scorpius finally gave in to Rose's wishes...was it the beginning of a truce?


End file.
